


Overwatch X Reader One Shots

by DeadWriterShin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWriterShin/pseuds/DeadWriterShin
Summary: A series of Overwatch one shots that feature the beautiful reader and various characters. Male and female reader. (Mostly male tbh.) Includes smut.Updated whenever. Tags will be added with each chapter. I'm looking for ideas/requests, shoot them at me in the comments, the more detailed the better.





	1. INDEX

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for ideas/requests, shoot them at me in the comments, the more detailed the better.
> 
> I'm bad at writing from a female perspective because I'm a smelly dude, keep in mind if requesting an idea with a female reader.

** Chapter Index **

A list of planned chapters including requests

** Male **

**#1 -** **Just a Game** : Male!Reader X Sombra. You are an experienced criminal hacker working out of a shitty house in South America. One of your frequent sparing partners is the mysterious Sombra. After another duel fought over your networks, the two of you organize a meeting. The person behind the screen turns out to be much more interesting than you anticipated.

 **#2 - Rebel Yell** : Male!Reader X Widowmaker. As an experienced member of Talon, you've worked extensively with the deadly sniper Widowmaker. The brass, like Reaper, think that their conditioning has completely broken her. But you know better. After a mission goes wrong and Talon leaves you for dead, you decide to get your own back.

** Female **


	2. M!Reader X Sombra - Just a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male!Reader X Sombra. You are an experienced criminal hacker working out of a shitty house in South America. One of your frequent sparing partners is the mysterious Sombra. After another duel fought over your networks, the two of you organize a meeting. The person behind the screen turns out to be much more interesting than you anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one evening when inspiration struck, might do a follow up to this. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Spanish is poorly translated using Google, soz. I tried to avoid using it as much as possible, but I still wanted her to slip a few words in.

You pull on the collar of your shirt as your other hand glides over one of the many keyboards scattered along your workspace. The room is illuminated by a wall of six large monitors held together by a cheaply welded frame. Finding good equipment was a pain, especially when trying to avoid giving out your address over the internet. Many a day has been spent scouring the local hardware shops for appropriate gear. It's sweltering in your room as usual, the air conditioning has been broken for two weeks now. Not that it matters, right now your undivided attention is focused on a virtual battle occurring over thousands of miles.

You, the (somewhat) notorious virtual mercenary for hire, are currently locked in conflict with another, equally infamous hacker, the one and only Sombra. It all started two weeks ago when one of your servers began to receive a large number of requests from an unknown source located in London, evidently somebody trying to brute force your security. Now-a-days, with such powerful computers, such a strategy had become much more prevalent against civilian targets, as any decent computer could easily run through a through million common combinations in good time.

You aren't just a civilian though. You had to write your password down on a sticky note, it takes nearly ten minutes to write out in full. It'd take a few years to crack it, unless they got lucky.

You traced the pings back and found another server owned by the attacker. In response you decided to waste some of their bandwidth in retaliation, just to show them that you're aren't asleep. The pings stopped soon after, in your mind they'd moved onto bigger and easier prey. The world of information gathering is a cut-throat place, and it's not uncommon for big fish to pick on people to get what they have. You, for example, have some documents that could sink a very prevalent Russian robotics corporation in a matter of days. You'd put a high price on it, but none of their competitors seemed interested so you pulled it from the market.

A waste of time? That's what you thought originally.

But it turned out that this pest was much more persistent, and the next day, at the same time they started attacking again. The cycle repeated. This time however the person on the other end decided to joke around, and spelt out "Hello world!" in DDOS morse code. You pinged them back in similar fashion.

The next evening things escalated. You run most of your programs through a sandbox to keep your core files safe, somehow they had managed to get a backdoor into your system and implanted a file that tried to wipe your drives. Thankfully you were quick to isolate the problem and remove it before it could do any damage. This guy was asking for trouble, you leant back into your chair and cracked your knuckles, they were going to regret getting into a fight with you. Working quickly you replicated the virus and decided to get serious in cracking open their server. Luckily for you they were using some pretty outdated hardware, and a little known exploit allowed you to sneak it in.

You went to sleep and grinned, wondering how they'd respond tomorrow.

It turns out, they'd try to go scorched earth on you. Your sandbox looked like you'd opened a bad porn website, and there was a little fucking purple monkey on your screen with a text to speech voice. It took you hours to clean up. Once again you responded in kind, although it was harder as they'd patched the backdoor since your last visit. Still, your information remained safe and sound. In fact, just to be extra careful, you dropped into your RAID room and unplugged the drive that contained your most valuable intel, that way there was no chance for them to get to it short of breaking into your house and grabbing it themselves.

The next day, it seemed that they'd finally given up, instead there was a text file on your desktop. "From Sombra," It read. Your stomach sunk slightly, if they weren't lying, you'd been fucking with THE Sombra; easily one of the best hackers in the scene. And apparently somebody with close ties to some dangerous people.

"You're pretty good. Never thought I'd see somebody who could keep up with me. What's your name? - Sombra" it asked.

With a worried stammer in your heart, you opened a new file and typed out your own message. "Online? I'm Sledge." A nickname earned after you brute forced into the Mexican president's computer. His password was qwerty123, not really an impressive feat, but it did get a lot of attention; you'd developed your skills so much further since. The name stuck though, and it's spoke with some level of reverence these days among the hacking "community." As much as a group of shut-in loner criminals was a community, anyway.

You slipped the file onto her server and prepared to turn in, only to stop when you noticed a new file appear on your desktop. You pulled it open inside the sandbox.

"That's a very nice backdoor you have there. You certainly match what I've heard."

How flattering.

"I'll cut to the chase, you have something I want. Badly enough to come to you directly for it. A collection of files that compromise a recent acquisition of mine. I will not bother insulting your intelligence by attempting to crack your systems from here."

True, you had installed a closed circuit system. To get full access they'd have to access it physically, and considering you never leave the house, its harder than it seems.

"I would like to purchase the files from you, assuming that you delete your own copies when I do. The files I would like are everything you have in relation to Volskaya industries."

"Send me your response to this e-mail address, I'm deleting your backdoor."

456348756bhdeyj@atlas.mail.com

A burner address. You hopped onto a random website and made your own.

"I'd be happy to sell you it, nobody else wants it anyway. I want a fair price though, it took me weeks to get these."

She responds quickly, "I have more than enough backing to pay whatever price you ask. How about $150k?"

Your jaw dropped at the price, that stuff was really, really damn valuable. Seeing such an opportunity you immediately agree. With so much money on the line you weren't going to barter. They could probably kill you anyway. And it was US dollars too, that stuff could go a long way in Mexico.

"Sounds good, how are we going to do the transfer?"

She's quick on the draw again. "Preferably in person. I would like a physical drive with the files I'm requesting on it. As well as your word that any copies will be deleted. If I find out that they've been leaked afterwards your behind will be the first on the chopping block," she threatens.

"I wouldn't get any business if I didn't follow through on what I get paid for," you respond. It's true, being a backstabber is a one way trip to the blacklist, and everybody avoiding you. Not good when it's your professional line of work. "Where are we going to meet?"

"I believe we are both in Mexico, correct? Unless you are masking your IP."

"I am, but you're right. I am in Mexico City right now. Are you?"

"Yes, that makes it much easier for us. We will decide on a neutral location and time to conduct the exchange. We meet, I wire you the money to whatever bank setup you have, and you give me the drive."

And so you did.

 

* * *

 

Of all the nights to pick, they had to pick the hottest, busiest night of the year. You felt really out of place in your jacket and jeans. You adjusted the straps on your bag as you walked down the city streets, the night coming to life as people went out for drinks with friends. At least you agreed on a good location. Not too far from the action, and not too far into it. One of the many dangers of dealing with deals in Mexico was that a lot of people are assholes and would rather shoot you than pay. Not even taking into account the gang members who would arrive uninvited and try to steal the goods.

You pushed up your sunglasses and took a seat outside of the bar, watching the people walk by on the main road. The waitress came up and asked if you wanted a drink, you bought a beer and sat in solitude for half an hour. Eventually a parculicar looking woman caught your eye. She stood out from the crowd in a colourful purple jacket, purple make-up, and equally eye-catching hairstyle. You had to admit she was quite beautiful, which is why you gagged on the drink slightly as she strode up and took a seat at your table. At closer inspection you noticed that she had a metallic implant running down one side of her skull, she couldn't be...

"Sombra?" you asked, almost hoping she says no. She only smiled and flagged down the waitress, ordering her own drink. You sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before she spoke.

"I suppose most people call me that. And you are Mr. Sledge?"

"Yeah."

You were so damn nervous.

"That was an impressive set up you had," she said in a thick accent, she was evidently a Mexico native. "All those sandboxes, and misdirections, and even a closed circuit system? You must really care about your security."

"In this line of work, you never underinvest in your security. That's every newbie's horror story on the forums right? Somebody coming and brute-forcing into their shit. I'm a grown man, I've already been there done that."

"True. I've been doing this since I was a little child you know? It's rare to run into somebody who's as into this game as I am."

"A game with hundreds of thousands of dollars on the line," you quipped before taking another swig.

"Also true," she laughed. "Your security is good, you deserve the money for keeping our art alive."

"What do you do to have 150K to throw around at people like me?"

She tapped her nose, "That would be giving away the magician's secrets. I've been saving, and I've been doing some big things recently."

"So, you want the drive?"

"No, I just came out here for a chat."

You frowned and slid the drive across the glass table, "Well I brought this for nothing."

"And you've removed your own copy?"

"Didn't even have to, that's the only copy."

"Tsk. Don't you know to always keep a backup?" she chided. "What's the routing number?"

"359763287."

She pulled out a phone and typed in your number. A moment later you received a notification of your own, revealing that you'd just been sent a fuck load of money. "Thanks."

"Hm," she pouted. "That isn't the only thing I'd like to address."

"Really?" you asked polishing off the last of the drink. She turned to you with a smirk.

"You're very good, almost as good as me. And I'm looking for competent people to do some work for me in the future. Because the people I'm with right now are useless, and I've worked with a lot of different people."

"So you're offering me a job?"

"Think of it as some contract work. I'll send you some things I'd like cracked open that I don't have time to do myself. For every one you can do, I'll pay you, handsomely, I should add."

"I'll think about it. I don't need the work now," you joked.

"Keep it in mind for the future. I'll send you a more permanent line of communication that isn't text files exchanged through backdoors."

She finished her cocktail and rose from her seat. "We're changing this world, if you want to be part of it, you'll accept my offer." She stared into your eyes, she really is pretty.

"How can I say no to a pitch like that? When I get done splashing the cash, I'll see what it's about," you conceded.

" _Bueno_ , I look forward to your participation." With a nod she pocketed the drive and dissolved back into the crowd, what you didn't see was her evil smirk, "Eres mio ahora."

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for her first contact to come through, asking for a bulk encryption job. With the money she gave you, your computers were more than enough to handle it. She also began to challenge you to little contests of skill, setting up sandboxes with different configurations and racing each other to break into them. You've learned a lot through your shared experience and discussion. Not just in hacking, but a little bit about her too. She wasn't kidding when she said she's been hacking since she was a child. The contests usually go to her, but considering she has implant to further enhance her skills, it isn't too surprising. She is a household name for many in Mexico. She's quite cold despite her peppy exterior, but still you find common ground between each other.

One day she sent you an extra difficult little bastard of a file, intentionally, it used everything she'd taught you over the past few weeks. And when you cracked it, she sprung a surprise video message on you. She's sat alone in a dark room, a monitor illuminating her face.

"Good work getting this far Sledge. It's nice to see that you're taking my advice on-board. Your work has been incredibly helpful to our cause, but we're moving and expanding. And I need people who are skilled, and who understand the complexities of how our underworld works. Over the past few weeks and months, you've been keeping up with me, and trouncing all of the people here at home. So, with that in mind, I'd like to extend a formal invitation for you to join our organization. I want you to join Talon."

Oh fuck. Talon? THE TALON. The super deadly terrorist organization Talon, the guys who killed Mondatta! That's why she had the money to pay you, and that's why she could be confident that you leaking wasn't a concern, because you'd be dead before daylight if you did.

"You will be working directly with me as my right hand. I've already cleared this decision with my superiors. The choice is yours."

"Fuck me."

She laughs, "Oh don't worry about that, Mr. Sledge."

Of course it's live. You suck in a breath and lean back on your chair. Sombra, as far as you can tell, is trustworthy to some extent. An from what you've seen, she's the best damn hacker in the world. If you want to keep going, maybe it's an inevitability that they'd recruit you.

"Fine. I'm in."

"Excelente!" she claps her hands together. "I'm glad to have somebody capable on my side for once," she comments with unhidden malice.

"So what now?"

"Nothing much, _Agent_. I'll make the arrangements for the future. Right now keep doing what you were already doing. I'll get you a more official line of communication with us here, and maybe they'll want you on base. I don't know exactly."

"Okay."

"Oh! And how about we get a drink, tomorrow, same place, same time?"

How could you say no?

"It's a date."


End file.
